Saving Mikayla Mitchels!
by Sar-T
Summary: Pairings: Mikayla Miki Elliot Zoey Dren Corina Braden Bridget Sardon Kiki Tarb Renee Wesley Berry Tyson Ruby Hale. Summery Inside.


Mikayla has a hard life being abused & yelled at. When she meets the others they help her out with the problems she's having. She slowly starts to fall in love…which she thought would NEVER happen especially w/ somebody as nice as Elliot.

* * *

**Saving Mikayla Mitchels: The New Mew Mew!**

* * *

We start off about ten years in the past with a little boy around seven with short blonde hair and blue eyes and a little girl around five with shoulder length purple hair and light blue eyes.

The two of them were just playing when the sky started to darken and then it started to rain.

Suddenly a boy around fifteen with long brown hair and brown eyes came to get them.

"Elliot! Miki! Its time to go home now!" The boy called.

"But Wesley we want to stay!" The boy, Elliot called back at him.

"Cant we stay for a little while longer, please?" The girl, Miki asked.

"No. We have to get going. The storms coming and it looks like its getting worse." Wesley called back.

"NO! WE WANT TO STAY!" Elliot and Miki called at the same time running away from Wesley.

Once they ran away the storm seemed to get stronger and Wesley had to go chasing after the two kids.

"Elliot James Grant!" A man called not too happy.

"Miki Marie Mitchels!" Another mad called equally not too happy.

"**DAD! NO WE WANNA PLAY! WE WANNA PLAY!**" Elliot and Miki struggled to get free from their fathers.

"No. Now Elliot, Mikayla it's too dangerous to be playing outside in this weather. We're going home before it gets worse." Miki's father and Elliot's father said strictly.

When their father's got strict they knew to behave or they'd get in trouble and that would mean missing their FAVORITE show "The Adventures of Mina and Eli!" And they knew that when they were using their full names Elliot and Mikayla it meant they were about to lose the privilege of watching "The Adventures of Mina and Eli!"

In the end Elliot and Miki gave up.

"Now when we get back to the house you both are getting a bath." Dr. Grant and Dr. Mitchels said simply.

"A bath?! Why?!" The two kids cried once they reached the car, where Wesley was sitting a little annoyed.

"Because the both of you are covered in mud and soaking wet and we don't want you to catch a cold." Dr. Grant said simply.

"But we're fine! WE _WON'T_ GET SICK!" Elliot and Miki cried, and once again the storm started to get stronger.

"Now that's enough! Elliot, Mikayla you two need to settle down or there'll be no TV later on and you two will in your room until and after dinner." Dr. Grant and Dr. Mitchels said starting to get angry,

"Fine…" The children said defeated once again.

As for the storm, it was not done and it was just getting worse.

So they all got into the car, which was an uncomfortable silence.

Once they got there they were sent to the bathroom for their bath, which took about ten minutes. Both Elliot and Miki really didn't like water. Elliot hated being naked and seen by his mother and having her clean him. Miki on the other hand she was just plain afraid of baths.

Once they were done with that Miki's dad called her, called her by her full name.

"Mikayla, could you please come here for a few minutes?" Dr. Mitchels called as she gave him the 'come on daddy. Cant we talk later' look.

"_Now Mikayla_." He commanded his daughter.

"Fine…" Miki whined as she stomped over to him.

In The Basement:

"What is it you want daddy?" Miki asked as they reached the basement where Dr. Grant waited.

"Hunny you need to stop the weather, now. This is too much. The storm is getting too much to handle." Dr. Mitchels said putting her hands on Miki's shoulders.

"Not only just the storm, but Mikayla's getting kind of hard to handle too." Dr. Grant said softly.

"What?! What are you talking about?! I'm not hard to handle!" Miki cried stomping her feet.

As she continued to throw her tantrum the storm seemed to get worse.

"Mikayla…Dr. Grant's correct. The more your tantrum becomes worse, the more the storm becomes worse. I don't know what to do with you anymore. You're too unstable." Dr. Mitchels said simply.

"Why?! I'm not unstable!" Mikayla cried as she started to run towards the door.

She didn't make it too far because Mrs. Grant caught her before she could go anywhere.

"What are you doing to this poor child?" Mrs. Grant asked as she carried Miki down to her husband and their guest.

"We're trying to tell her that her powers controlling the storm are too much to handle and she needs to stop. But we can't get through to her because she's too unstable hunny." Dr. Grant said to his wife.

"Oh, oh I see." Mrs. Grant said softly.

"I am not unstable!" Miki cried as she tried to free herself from Mrs. Grant.

All Miki wanted to really do was to go back up and play with Elliot some more.

"Ok, Mikayla, hunny. Do you think you could you please calm down a little and let them help you? That's all they want to do is help you. As soon as you're done you can go play with Elliot and watch your favorite show or something." Mrs. Grant said softly and kindly as she put Miki down.

"Hunny, she's not gonna listen to that." Dr. Grant said sternly.

"Besides both her and Elliot were grounded from the television for tonight for not behaving while taking their bath." Dr. Mitchels said to her.

"Well I'm un-grounding them if she listens to you now. I mean they're only kids. All they wanted to do was play outside some more." Mrs. Grant said softly.

"Hunny you don't understand…" Dr. Grant said, but was interrupted by his wife.

"No! _You_ don't understand! _Neither of you understand_! _They're_ kids and _they_ won't be kids forever! It's just rain! If they want to play in the rain let them. All they have to do when they're done is come take a bath right away so as they don't get sick. For crying out loud, kids need to be free and have fun some of the time. Now I swear if you don't let these kids have some fun every once and awhile I swear I'll divorce you! Now finish up here and then send her to me. I'm gonna take her and Elliot outside to let them play for awhile. And dear, "The Adventures of Mina and Eli" isn't on today." Mrs. Grant said as she left to go get Elliot ready.

"Wow. Your wife defiantly knows how to say what she needs to." Dr. Mitchels said to a very shocked Dr. Grant, who just started laughing a bit.

"Yeah I know, which is why I fell in love with her. So I guess we'd better hurry and get what we need to accomplish done so my wife doesn't yell at us again." Dr. Grant said looking from Dr. Mitchels to Miki.

"Ok, sweetie. You to stop the storm now." Dr. Mitchels said looking at his daughter.

"I-I-I cant." Miki said softly afraid of getting yelled at again.

"I was afraid of that. This is what we mean by unstable. You can't control your powers." Dr. Mitchels said looking from his daughter to his partner, Dr. Grant.

"But we may have a solution to that." Dr. Grant said pulling out some bracelets.

"Ok hunny pick a colored bracelet and you should be all good." Dr. Mitchels said softly.

"I want the dat one." Miki said softly pointing to a turquoise, pink and white bracelet. It had all three of her favorite colors in it.

"Ok, now I'm gonna place this on your wrist and then there it will stay, you will never remove it. Only your dad and myself will be able to remove it ok?" Dr. Grant said making sure she understood.

"Uh-huh. But why can't I take it off?" Miki asked as her dad put it on her wrist.

"Because it will make sure that your powers stay in check." Dr. Mitchels said as it was now on her wrist and the security lock was tightened so that only Dr. Mitchels or Dr. Grant could get it off of her.

"Ok. Can I go now?" Miki asked wanting to go play with Elliot out in the rain.

"Yeah you can go now." Dr. Mitchels and Dr. Grant said simply getting a smile from Miki.

Once she was gone and upstairs both Dr. Mitchels and Dr. Grant went back to work, while Miki and Elliot played in the rain…

* * *

So there you go.

Wut'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Write Soon, Sat T.


End file.
